


'Wĕn Wŏ Ba'

by CattyRosea (Omnicat)



Category: Darker Than Black
Genre: Canon Setting, F/M, Multilingual Mayhem
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-12
Updated: 2010-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-11 16:42:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/CattyRosea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hei heeft niets beters te doen dan naar de sterren kijken. Amber heeft niets beters te doen dan haar kersverse talenkennis gebruiken</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Wĕn Wŏ Ba'

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wĕn Wŏ Ba](https://archiveofourown.org/works/59619) by [Omnicat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/Omnicat). 



> Vertalingen staan onderaan de pagina.

Ze wist dat het geen zin had, maar Hei besluipen was gewoon zo leuk. Hij was momenteel de enige in deze jungle die bereid was te doen alsof hij meespeelde.

Er kwam hard een paar handen op Hei’s linkerschouder neer.

‘Boe.’ fluisterde Amber in zijn oor.

‘Schrik.’ zei hij, en draaide zich naar haar om. ‘Jij ook hallo.’

‘Weer naar de sterren aan het kijken?’

Hei leunde met zijn rug tegen een krat, met zijn benen voor zich uitgestrekt naar het kleine “vreugdevuurtje” van hun kamp. Formeel gezien was het krat niet breed genoeg om met z’n tweeën tegenaan te zitten, maar Amber deed alsof ze dat niet merkte en nestelde zich toch tegen Hei’s zij.

Hij klaagde niet.

‘Pai en Havoc zijn op pad vanavond.’ mompelde hij in plaats daarvan.

Tenzij haar zintuigen haar in de maling namen (wat haar niet zou hebben verbaasd, als ze heel eerlijk was), hoorde Amber hem zuchten - bijna onmerkbaar - en voelde ze hem tegen haar aan zakken - maar net.

Amber vroeg zich af of dit het punt was waarop ze zich schuldig moest gaan voelen voor hoeveel ze van zijn warmte en stevigheid tegen haar zijde genoot.

‘Weet je welke sterren van hun zijn?’

‘Ja.’

‘Uit je hoofd?’

‘Ja.’

‘Weet je de mijne ook?’

Zijn arm ging omhoog.

Amber legde haar hoofd op zijn schouder zodat ze zijn blik kon volgen. Onder andere.

‘Hm.’ Ze draaide haar hoofd nog verder, tot ze zijn gezicht kon zien. ‘Nĭde yănjing zhēn mírén.’

De uitdrukking op Hei’s gezicht maakte haar aan het lachen.

‘Wat?’

‘Nĭde yănjing zhēn mírén.’ herhaalde ze langzaam en zorgvuldig. ‘In jouw moedertaal betekent dat “Je hebt zulke mooie ogen.”.’

Hei trok een wenkbrauw op. ‘Je uitspraak is verschrikkelijk.’

‘Okee, ik zal iets anders proberen. Nĭ yuànyì péiwo shuì yīwăn ma?’

Er verscheen een rimpeltje tussen zijn wenkbrauwen terwijl hij dacht. Haar uitspraak moest erger zijn dan ze had gedacht, want Amber wist zeker dat ze de woorden goed had.

‘“Blijf je vannacht bij me?”’ Zijn hoofd viel naar achteren tegen het krat en zijn ogen dwaalden af richting de zenit. ‘Nĭ yuànyì péiwo shuì yīwăn ma...’ mompelde hij, zijn stem net zo ver weg als zijn blik.

_Hee, kom terug. Ik weet niet hoe ik dat spoor moet volgen, Hei._

‘Dat zei ik.’ Ze porde hem in de ribben, waardoor hij opschrok. ‘Als je vanavond toch niets anders te doen hebt dan sterren kijken, kan ik je net zo goed gezelschap houden. Wŏ xiăng gēn nĭ shàngchuáng.’

Nog steeds verrast met zijn ogen knipperend, liet Hei haar een hand tegen zijn wang leggen en met haar duim langs zijn kaak strelen.

‘Hoe heb je zulk vreselijk Chinees geleerd?’ vroeg hij verstrooid.

‘Een doos vol taalcassettes voor thuisstudie. Dit zijn de eerste vijf minuten van het bandje “Ontmoetingen”.’

_Maar goed dat ik de enige ben die gek genoeg is om dit met je te doen,_ dacht ze, speels grijnzend en opschuivend tot ze hem recht in het gezicht keek.

Ze leunde voorover en haar blik schoot op en neer van zijn ogen naar zijn lippen. ‘Wŏ ài nĭ, Hei.’

‘Weet je zeker dat je niet meer dan vijf minuten Chinees kent?’

‘Weet je zeker dat je dat wilt weten?’

Een tijdje staarden ze elkaar alleen maar aan. Zelfs zo dichtbij kon Amber zijn uitdrukking niet lezen. Maar hoewel ze haar vinger er niet op kon leggen, leek er uiteindelijk iets in zijn ogen te veranderen, alsof er een knop werd omgezet.

‘Wĕn wŏ ba.’ fluisterde ze.

Dat deed hij.

**Author's Note:**

> _'Nĭde yănjing zhēn mírén.'_ – "Je hebt zulke mooie ogen." in het Chinees (Mandarijn).  
> _'Nĭ yuànyì péiwo shuì yīwăn ma?'_ – "Blijf je vannacht bij me?" in het Chinees (Mandarijn).  
> _'Wŏ xiăng gēn nĭ shàngchuáng.'_ – "Ik wil graag met je naar bed." in het Chinees (Mandarijn).  
> _'Wŏ ài nĭ.'_ – "Ik hou van jou." in het Chinees (Mandarijn).  
> _'Wĕn wŏ ba.'_ – "Kus me." in het Chinees (Mandarijn).
> 
> Al het Chinees in deze fic komt uit een goedkoop reisgidsje, dus het is niet mijn schuld als er geen reet van klopt. Niet dat dat een probleem zou zijn. Amber bakt er immers niks van. ;)


End file.
